


Absolutely no... Regrets

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Raccolta di cinquanta frasi sulla coppia Gojyo/Sanzo]<br/>12 Desiderio<br/>Forse era troppa la foga con cui lui gli tolse la canottiera nera di dosso, forse era troppa la violenza con cui gli graffiò la schiena con le unghie, affondando nella pelle scura mentre il mezzo-demone si appropriava del suo corpo l’ennesima volta ma non ci poteva fare niente, il desiderio, un vero e proprio tabù per lui, monaco buddhista di più alta carica, era diventato una droga; il desiderio di Gojyo era pura dipendenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely no... Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Partecipante all’iniziativa 1frase su livejournal
> 
> 19 Fratello Piccola partecipazione di Dokugakuji .  
> 28 Bandiera è ispirata al finale di una puntata di Will & Grace.
> 
> Premettendo che adoro questa coppia, dal punto di vista erotico e estetico sono il massimo, ma per affrontare queste cinquanta frasi sono dovuta andare oltre e cercare un lato sentimentale in cui i due possano incappare. Per assurdo potrebbe essere probabile che l’astio che provano l’uno per l’altro sia un po’ come il detto “chi disprezza compra” e quindi ecco che ho partorito una coppia di nome e di fatto.  
> Il titolo viene dalla battuta finale di Madonna nel video di “Human Nature” , un video a tema BDSM come la canzone d’altronde e chi mi conosce sa bene quanto io adori vedere Gojyo e Sanzo in tema Sub&Dom, infatti ci sarà qualche cenno. Come per l’altra ho voluto fare una citazione della canzone in alto.  
> Il titolo vuol dire: Assolutamente nessun rimpianto.  
> La frasi scelte invece mi hanno ricordato molto Gojyo e Sanzo che si parlano; la prima dice: “Esprimi te stesso, non reprimere te stesso.” La seconda invece: “Non sono la tua puttana, non ricoprirmi con la tua merda .”  
> E dopo questa, a voi, dedicata in particolare alla mia Astrid.

  
  
 

[Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
_I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me_ ]  
Madonna

 

**_Absolutely no…Regrets._**

   
   
**1 Sonno**  
  
Si mosse nel letto a disagio, non percependo subito che quell’umida carezza sulla schiena era data dalla lingua calda di Gojyo che non accettava il fatto che al monaco venisse sonno così presto, dopo aver fatto sesso.  
  
**2 Treno**  
  
Videro passare un vecchio treno merci, il monaco schioccò stancamente con la lingua: sarebbe stato tutto più semplice con un viaggio in treno, almeno non si sarebbe dovuto sorbire le incursioni notturne di Gojyo che gli impedivano di dormire ogni dannata notte.  
  
**3 Fermata**  
  
Si fermò per ammirare le due piccole fossette sulla schiena di Sanzo, là dove si fondeva con il bel fondoschiena sodo; vi appoggiò i pollici per poi avvolgere il resto delle dita attorno ai fianchi magri, lo faceva sempre, come se fosse una tappa obbligatoria, prima di farlo suo per l’ennesima volta.  
  
**4 Ora**  
  
Alle undici e mezza spaccate Sanzo saliva le scale della locanda per andare a dormire, Gojyo sapeva bene  che da lì a poco si sarebbe spogliato, restando con la sua maglia larga per la notte, sognando proprio lui nel sonno che gliela strappava, riducendola a brandelli: avrebbe aspettato l’ora più insospettabile per farlo.  
  
**5 Ritornello**  
  
“Vaffanculo kappa di merda”, quante volte ancora doveva sentirselo dire, ma soprattutto, quante volte ancora gli sarebbe corso dietro?  
  
**6 Cambiare**  
  
Gojyo poteva giusto cercare di essere più dolce ma era Sanzo quello che proprio non voleva cambiare: non poteva lanciargli quelle occhiate ambigue e poi _non_ pretendere che non  trovasse una qualsiasi scusa per trascinarlo in un vicolo e scoparselo a sangue, non poteva proprio.  
  
**7 Pietra**  
  
No, il cuore di Sanzo non era di pietra, sanguinava ancora di una vecchia ferita ecco cosa: e Gojyo non poteva fare niente per lui, non si sentiva la persona adatta.  
  
**8 Rugiada**  
  
Il corpo snello di Sanzo sopra il suo, le dita bianche che gli accarezzavano il viso, le labbra, i polpastrelli che si muovevano  sugli occhi ancora chiusi dal sonno, gentilmente, prima di passarci sopra la lingua in una lenta carezza, impreziosendo le sua ciglia lunghe di piccole gocce di rugiada.  
  
**9 Vento**  
  
Si fermarono un attimo per riprendere fiato, oltre a fare freddo soffiava un aria terribile: Sanzo lanciò un’occhiata a Gojyo, i capelli rossi si muovevano scomposti, coprendo il bel viso del mezzo-demone, lui scostò le ciocche con noncuranza, ignaro, probabilmente dello spettacolo di semplice bellezza che stava offrendo al monaco.  
  
**10 Sentimento**  
  
Gojyo si scoprì a osservare con troppa insistenza il volto dormiente di Sanzo, dopo il sesso diventava così sereno, forse per la stanchezza, forse per l’appagamento, ma non si era mai accorto di quanto fosse semplicemente bello mentre dormiva; era colpa sua, offuscato da quel sentimento che non _poteva_ esprimere a voce alta, dimenticava che guardarlo dormire equivaleva a confessarlo a se stesso.  
  
**11 Strappo**  
  
“Che hai detto? Ripetilo!”, la voce impetuosa di Sanzo sputò in faccia a Gojyo il suo stesso errore, quello di essersi lasciato sfuggire i suoi sentimenti: ora non ci sarebbero più state notti di sesso frenato fine a se stesso, no, non più ormai.  
  
**12 Desiderio**  
  
Forse era troppa la foga con cui lui gli tolse la canottiera nera di dosso, forse era troppa la violenza con cui gli graffiò la schiena con le unghie, affondando nella pelle scura mentre il mezzo-demone si appropriava del suo corpo l’ennesima volta ma non ci poteva fare niente, il desiderio, un vero e proprio tabù per lui, monaco buddhista di più alta carica, era diventato una droga: il desiderio di Gojyo era pura dipendenza.  
  
**13 Acqua**  
  
Gojyo riempì una bottiglietta d’acqua presso una fontanella per poi rovesciarsela addosso, cercando in qualche modo di sfuggire alla calura soffocante di quella zona semi desertica e Sanzo lo osservò: le gocce d’acqua che scivolavano sul bel viso virile, rotolando giù per il collo, che si perdevano tra le pieghe della maglia…ecco, ora era lui che aveva bisogno di rovesciarsi addosso un badile di acqua ghiacciata.  
  
**14 Favola**  
  
C’erano una volta un bel monaco dai lineamenti femminei e  un kappa infoiato che non faceva altro che attentare alla sua verginità, il bel bonzo ogni notte cercava di difendersi, sparando, ingiuriando, imprecando, ma diventava sempre più debole; il fascino di quel mezzo-demone si era insinuato sotto la sua pelle ormai, mancava poco.  
  
**15 Premio**  
  
Abbandonò le sue labbra sottili e si spinse in basso, gattonando all’indietro sul materasso, leccando con estenuante lentezza il petto del bonzo, scendendo poi verso l’ombelico, appoggiando la lingua e poi le labbra sul glande, leccando avidamente le prime gocce di eccitazione: era stato bravo, meritava una ricompensa.  
  
**16 Regno**  
  
Passò lentamente un dito nel mezzo della schiena del monaco, sottolineando ogni singola vertebra, godendo segretamente di ogni singolo gemito mal trattenuto, afferrò poi le sue natiche, facendolo sussultare, chinandosi verso il suo orecchio, decretando in un solo sussurro caldo: “Sei mio.”  
  
**17 Delirio**  
  
Lasciò che Sanzo si coprisse con la sua veste ma non riuscì ancora a lasciarlo andare, stringendo ancora convulsamente un suo polso affinché non se ne andasse, guardandolo poi con aperto disprezzo: l’avevano voluto entrambi ma lui, Gojyo, aveva semplicemente esagerato.  
  
**18 Rana**  
  
A dormire in mezzo a un prato, nudi, poteva capitare che una piccola rana decidesse di sostare sul tuo fondoschiena: ma non che un kappa idiota ti facesse una foto con un macchina fotografica tirata fuori da chissà dove!  
  
**19 Fratello**  
  
Dokugakuji  osservò lo sguardo rosso di Gojyo seguire il monaco, restandosene lì fermo, con le mani affondate nelle tasche e l’espressione da cane bastonato; non era possibile, ma proprio di un bisbetico  biondo doveva innamorarsi suo fratello?  
  
**20 Profumo**  
  
Le narici di Gojyo fremettero appena nel sentire il profumo di Sanzo – incenso, legno di sandalo e fumo – così vicino a lui, gli faceva desiderare le cose più perverse, indicibili e con molta probabilità proibite; gli pareva quasi di sentirlo, non del tutto soffocato dagli altri profumi, l’odore di un vergine.  
  
**21 Essere**  
  
Lui non era attratto dagli uomini, no, e neanche dalle donne, a dire il vero, non sapeva spiegarsi quella sua voglia di Gojyo, quel suo desiderio instancabile di sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio, la sua voce calda, di sentirsi spostare e manovrare come un giocattolo nelle sue mani: non era importante che cosa fosse, era semplicemente Gojyo quello che voleva.  
  
**22 Ritmo**  
  
Gojyo si morse il labbro inferiore con forza, la testiera del letto sbatteva ritmicamente contro il muro facendo un fracasso incredibile, ma non importava, se Sanzo diceva “ _più veloce”_ allora più velocemente doveva prenderlo.  
  
**23 Garanzia**  
  
Rinunciare alle donne, Gojyo aveva alzato le spalle e aveva annuito, per poi sgranare gli occhi non appena il monaco era uscito dalla stanza: quel fottuto biondo geloso e bastardo, pretendeva davvero tanto da lui.  
  
**24 Proiettile**  
  
Gojyo prese uno dei proiettili di Sanzo, appoggiati a fianco del revolver, osservandolo con un certo risentimento visto che ogni volta rischiava di ritrovarsene uno in mezzo alla fronte, specialmente quella mattina, quando aveva detto a Sanzo quanto era bello quando dormiva con la testa contro il suo petto.  
  
**25 Tentativo**  
  
Il mezzo-demone baciò dolcemente tra le scapole di Sanzo, sorridendo al piccolo brivido provocato, avvolse poi le sue spalle in un abbraccio che il monaco era restio a tenere: era così bello, arrabbiato e confuso, solo perché, secondo lui, si era reso ridicolo in un approccio seducente, _baka_.  
  
**26 Amanti**  
  
Gojyo aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi di quel che Sanzo provava, pensava, andando in contro al suo malumore, andando in contro ai suoi insulti e al suo carattere orrendo, perché ormai non era più solo sesso, per quanto assurdo e spaventoso potesse sembrare, erano amanti, e almeno uno dei due doveva interessarsi a quella relazione.  
  
**27 Segnale**  
  
Il sopracciglio inarcato di Sanzo allo sentirsi sfiorare quasi per sbaglio, mentre Gojyo passava dietro di lui per salire in camera…a un occhio inesperto poteva sembrare irritato da quella confidenza, in realtà gli capitava sempre di alzare il sopracciglio destro quando un brivido di eccitazione gli attraversava la schiena.  
  
**28 Bandiera**  
  
Sventolò i boxer bianchi a mo di bandiera per chiedere un attimo di pace, sperando che quel bonzo isterico non sparasse alla sua mano protesa oltre la parete: chiese perdono per quella battuta pesante fatta sul seno prosperoso della locandiera, si sporse poi oltre l’angolo sorridendo e chiedendo, “Sono ancora il tuo kappa di merda?”  
  
**29 Stupidità**  
  
Le loro litigate erano incentrate sul fatto che entrambi erano due idioti di dimensioni bibliche: uno geloso, l’altro prepotente, uno arrogante, l’altro orgoglioso, uno capiva quello che voleva capire, l’altro non capiva proprio niente – o fingeva di non comprendere – insomma, la stupidità li avvicinava più di quanto pareva possibile.  
  
**30 Schiaffo**  
  
Sanzo si tenne la guancia offesa con la mano sinistra, osservando con occhi pieni di odio il mezzo-demone che, esasperato, non era riuscito più a controllarsi: gliene aveva dette tante, a quel kappa bastardo, ma dopo quello schiaffo gli era venuta una tale voglia di farsi prendere da lui che si vergognava anche solo a pensarci.  
  
**31 Accendere**  
  
Quello sguardo scarlatto che pareva scrutargli dentro l’anima, spogliarlo con il solo potere della fantasia, accarezzarlo con il rosso infuocato delle sue iridi: quegli occhi parevano sangue. sì, quello che ribolliva nelle sue vene a ogni sguardo.  
  
**32 Velocità**  
  
Gojyo non lo vide neanche estrarre la pistola e sparargli, mancandolo apposta: forse doveva evitare di insinuare che avrebbe preferito una biondina tutta curve a lui, nonostante lo succhiasse divinamente.  
  
**33 Collo**  
  
Aprì le labbra sulla gola scura del mezzo-demone, di solito era Gojyo a occuparsi a quel modo di lui, ma quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente magnanimo e aveva voglia di leccare la vena azzurrognola che si scorgeva appena, succhiandola, mordendola come un vampiro, nutrendosi del suo piacere al posto del sangue.  
  
**34 Meraviglia**  
  
Il viso spigoloso di Sanzo che si spostava verso la sua mano in cerca di carezze, rosso e sudato, gli occhi chiari socchiusi e umidi dal piacere, l’arrendevole bocca che si apriva sotto la leggera pressione del suo pollice: ogni volta la bellezza di Sanzo lo meravigliava.  
  
**35 Bambini**  
  
Entrambi a volte riuscivano e essere terribilmente infantili e Hakkai li osservava scuotendo il capo, chiusi entrambi in un orgoglioso e ostinato mutismo, arrivando a soffrire per la mancanza della vicinanza dell’altro, ma erano come i bambini, se uno dei due non faceva la prima mossa avrebbero finito per tenersi il broncio in eterno.  
  
**36 Eclissi**  
  
La pioggia era capace di soffocare l’immensa luce che Sanzo emanava inconsapevolmente, oscurandola, rendendola cupa e comunque inguardabile, accecante, nella sua tenebrosa bellezza.  
  
**37 Stranezza**  
  
Gojyo prese la confezione di maionese di Sanzo, strappandogliela di mano e si chiese a che livelli potesse arrivare il suo amore per quella salsa, infilò dunque un dito, immergendolo nella maionese e glielo porse: senza farselo ripetere Sanzo lo succhiò avidamente, certo che era strano, ma anche dannatamente eccitante.  
  
**38 Orrore**  
  
Lo aveva rimproverato, gli aveva parlato dietro della sua vigliaccheria, dell’essere scappato di fronte a Goku morente, ma forse lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, chissà, di fronte al _suo_ di corpo crivellato di colpi.  
  
**39 Miseria**  
  
Entrambi avevano conosciuto la fame, entrambi avevano conosciuto la povertà estrema, quella che ti porta a desiderare di venderti per mangiare anche solo un pezzo di pane, anche se avevano vissuto in due contesti diversi, con due mentalità diverse, soli, per cause differenti: ma ora erano insieme, avrebbero riempito quel vuoto con il loro sentimento.  
  
**40 Luce**  
  
Ripensò alla prima volta che provò un briciolo di attrazione: mentre pregava, dando le spalle all’alba, circondato da pura luce, una visione così accecante da costringere gli occhi a serrarsi; quell’immagine gli era rimasta impressa in eterno nella mente.  
  
**41 Fine**  
  
Probabilmente non si sarebbero amati per sempre, quella sarebbe stata una parentesi sospesa nel tempo, un viaggio attraverso le loro menti, i loro cuori e le loro anime che un giorno avrebbe trovato la giusta fine, come il loro viaggiare verso Ovest.  
  
**42 Illuminare**  
  
Sanzo tirò le tende delle finestre, illuminando la stanza fino a un istante prima immersa nell’oscurità, diede poi un calcio sul fianco del mezzo-demone dormiente: non era possibile che ogni volta che passavano insieme la notte e trombavano come conigli fosse sempre lui quello che non riusciva ad alzarsi la mattina, sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario!  
  
**43 Richiesta**  
  
Con voce ansimante, portata al limite dal piacere, Gojyo lo chiedeva ogni volta, mentre accarezzava la pelle sensibile in mezzo alle cosce, vedendolo mordersi il  labbro inferiore mentre stuzzicava la sua apertura con dita esperte: era inutile domandarlo, lo sapeva bene, ma adorava sentire la sua risposta sussurrata a denti stretti:“Sì, dannazione sì.”  
  
**44 Cristallo**  
  
Lecco delicatamente la ferita che aveva lasciato lui stesso sulla schiena diafana del bonzo: era così delicato nonostante fosse forte fisicamente, muscoloso e agile, spesso amava paragonarlo a un calice di cristallo, sottile, che cantava al tocco delle sue dita, all’apparenza forte ma a cui bastava un nulla per incrinarne la superficie.  
  
**45 Incubo**  
  
Si svegliò di colpo: aveva sognato che moriva, lui, assieme agli altri, ma la sua testa gli rotolava tra le gambe, con la bocca spalancata dal terrore e gli splendidi occhi violetti strappati dalle orbite, non lo poteva sopportare.  
  
**46 Specchio**  
  
Il mezzo-demone gli prese la mano e ne baciò il dorso: a volte Sanzo, nonostante lo irritasse come pochi, sembrava metà della sua anima, persino i calli sulle dita erano gli stessi, come a riflettere la stessa voglia di vivere, anzi, di sopravvivere.  
  
**47 Muro**  
  
Gojyo lasciò andare le braccia contro i fianchi con esasperazione: parlare di amore con quel bonzo era come urlare imprecazioni contro un muro di cemento, molto, molto duro e stronzo.  
  
**48 Linea**  
  
“Sei magro”, esclamò Gojyo osservando il monaco rivestirsi, il bonzo abbassò lo sguardo: sì aveva le anche e le scapole sporgenti ma non si vedeva così scheletrico, si lasciò sfuggire una risata: “Eppure il mio culo secco ti piace.”  
  
**49 Impressione**  
  
Più volte Sanzo aveva l’impressione di amarlo davvero, più lo insultava, gli urlava dietro imprecazioni e più lui lo stringeva forte a sé quando il monaco amava cavalcarlo, stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, quando sentiva Gojyo lasciarsi andare a complimenti così lascivi e dolci assieme che forse non li aveva neanche mai confessati alle sue donne.  
  
**50 Particolare**  
  
Passò le dita callose sulle cicatrici che gli sfregiavano la guancia, di solito Gojyo scostava il viso, istintivamente, ma ormai si era abituato a farsi accarezzare quei ricordi dolori da Sanzo che una volta aveva detto, in un sussurro, che gli piacevano, che non sarebbe stato lo stesso – affascinante voleva dire – senza.   
 

* * *

 

 

.  
  
---


End file.
